


Just Like We Used To

by misha_collins_butt



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depressed!Sam, Fluffy, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, comforting!dean, sad!sam, wincest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wincest poem. </p><p>Why, yes, I do ship them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> First wincest...well, anything... Feedback please???? 

Sam  
Sam, they've named him  
After the grandfather Dean never knew  
And he knew  
He knew from day one  
That this boy, this Sam, his...  
Sam  
Was his  
Is  
His  
And now  
Sam cries  
Curled in on himself  
His body swimming in the water of a shower  
And his eyes swimming in the salt of too many tears  
And his hair, his hair, his hair  
Cut it, Dean wants to  
His hair falls in messy  
Brown  
Strands  
Over his tear stained  
Water soaked  
Pain and anger and dejection twisted  
Face  
And now, and now  
Dean leads his half naked  
Little  
Brother  
Back to his room  
His room in the bunker  
Dean's room primarily  
Sam's room  
Their room  
And Sam falls  
Back into the delicate softness  
The beautiful comfort  
Of, first, the bed  
Of, then, Dean's chest  
Sam, Sam, Sam  
Lying back against his  
Older  
Brother  
Who sits  
Up  
Against the headboard of the  
Bed  
Who holds  
Sam  
In gently encircled arms and tracing finger tips  
Who  
Leans down in a flourish  
Only the most fleeting sensation of  
Hesitation  
Remembering  
The first time he kissed  
Sam  
He was only four  
And Sam only days old  
And still wailing  
In their mother's arms  
Arms still flailing, head  
Head still shaking, eyes  
Eyes still closed, safe  
Safe from all harm  
And lips brush skin  
Tentative  
Loving  
Anxious  
Reverent  
Reluctant  
Wanting  
And lips brush skin  
Just like he used to, and just like he used to...


End file.
